Doctor H. Grayson
Harvey Grayson, works as a Dental Surgeon for the Concordance Extraction Corporation aboard the USG Beagle, he is stationed there during the Marker Fragment incident. During which he is forced to contend with a horde of genetically enhanced corpses, perhaps to become one of their number is his fate. Employment Record C.E.C: Grayson was immediately employed after his graduation from the A.D.S.A (Australian Dental Science Academy) in the South Asian Sector. He was very briefly posted aboard the USG Ishimura but due to his finesse and relation to the USG Beagle’s CO he was quickly reassigned. Grayson has since been stationed on the USG Beagle. While his specialty is reconstructive surgery, Grayson is versed in cosmetic dentistry also. His reputation has seen him receive patients from both the upper echelons of the C.E.C, the E.D.F and undoubtedly the Church of Unitology. Personal History Childhood: Conceived on Titan Station, Harvey was born the illegitimate son of one of the C.E.C's most successful officers, Captain William Grayson. William, so as to avoid the embarrassment of a scandal, sent the woman he impregnated to his families' home on Earth. It was there; at the Grayson Estate that Harvey was born. Harvey was, from an early age, told by his grandparents that his mother had died during childbirth and that his father had been killed in the Resource Wars, this fabrication was believed by the infant. His childhood was spent like most others of his socio-economic status; he spent most of his time either at school or playing with the friends he had made of the other well-to-do children. However, there was one highlight to his otherwise frivolous existence, the few visits he received from his estranged uncle William. Adolescence: Growing up with all his needs catered to, Harvey was by all means a spoilt child but this was not reflected in his mannerisms, his grandparents and tutors saw to both his intellectual and habitual education, molding him into a model citizen. Imbued with a number of desirous traits ranging from his meticulous mannerisms and idiosyncrasies to his innate knowledge, Harvey was sent to the Forsythe Academy. While at the academy, Harvey developed a passion for sports, something that had been denied to him as a child as his guardians had been of the firm position that such activities detracted from his studies. This assumption proved false in his case, in truth, Harvey's involvement in sport helped him cure several coordination issues he had developed during his childhood. It even aided him in fine-tuning his motor skills. During his teenage years Harvey was bent to the will of his hormones a great many times, he often indulged in the company of several female classmates. Given his wealth and personality, Harvey was quite popular with the ladies and so he found that his urges were met more readily than expected. However his popularity with the girls led to his decline in social standing among the other boys. Despite his love of sports and girls, academia was still Harvey's main focus this was attested to during his final exams when he received amazing results. This however lead Grayson to some problems, he was now approached by several universities but had no idea as to which to attend. Having no real friends or romantic engagements to sway his judgment, Harvey simply choose a course that he thought might pay well, thus he accepted the invitation to ADSA (Australian Dental Science Academy). Adulthood (ADSA): Once again Harvey found himself having made the right decision as he immediately found an aptitude for Dentistry. He received high accolades and praises from his teachers, much to the disdain of his peers. Grayson was largely unaware of the resentment that he was garnering due to his uncontested skill, however he did begin to notice that the number of students willing to speak to him decrease. Lack of social interaction did eventually begin to cause him distress, which in turn lead him to act out. This disconnection to his peers led Harvey to join a number of volunteer groups, while this didn't immediately strike his teachers as odd behavior, it later became apparent to them that he was pouring all his time into these engagements and while his grades remained the same they felt it potentially disruptive to his education. The concern of the staff was expressed to Grayson before it was expressed to his grandparents; this was the catalyst for his father's first true intervention. When Harvey heard of his uncle's impending visit he was at first excited, due to the visits being some of the fondest of his childhood, but later came to realize that his uncle's excursion was likely for the same reasons as that of his other relatives. Captain Grayson arrived to find his son involved in what he perceived as harmless extracurricular activities, however he was under explicit orders from his parents to set his son straight. This task was achieved after a bout of heated arguments in which William revealed his true identity. Learning that he did indeed have a father appeased Harvey for a time but it also led him to question the story he had been told of his mother's fate. At his father's behest Harvey finished his studies without the distraction of helping others, in the process of doing so he was awarded with few friends, however he did become quite a skilled dentist and elected to specialize. Grayson continued to study until he was a qualified reconstructive dental surgeon. After spending eight years at the ADSA, Harvey graduated with honors and quickly found employment with the C.E.C. Adulthood (CEC): Grayson was initially posted on the USG Ishimura; this was only a short posting as he served only as an interim for the Ishimura's resident dental surgeon who was on a brief stint of leave. Harvey was, on the return of the Ishimura's dental surgeon, transferred at his father's behest to the USG Beagle. In the weeks following his departure from the USG Ishimura, Harvey learned of its fate. He felt relief for he thought he'd dodged a bullet. Harvey spent the next three years working, honing his skills and developing a vast clientele. He maintained his posting on the USG Beagle, his work even drew the station more financial opportunity. It was his service that allegedly attracted the Captain of the USM Osiris to the mobile station. ''''The Marker Fragment Incident': '''This event in his history is currently transpiring in Necrosis. Psychological Analysis Grayson while on the surface possesses a pleasant and well-mannered demeanour, is far more complex then his exterior alludes. Harvey is by no means an example of the perfect man, this is most clear through his psychological issues. He at times can be irrationally skeptical and paranoid, which he skillfully masks with a veil of sarcasm and pointed wit. Perhaps one of his most unattractive and noticeable psychological defects is his almost insatiable need for social contact and gratification, without these his mood does alter, he can become quite sullen and passive aggressive when there are no tasks to which he can turn his hand. Harvey avoids the aforementioned situation by offering his free time to help with the many projects that are being carried out aboard the USG Beagle. Physical Analysis Grayson is of an athletic build; only lithe muscle clings to his bone due to a rapid metabolism gifted to him by good genes. This high metabolic rate, while allowing him to maintain a high level of physical fittness also demands that he eats large quantities of food regularly, or he begins to weaken and experiences 'shakes' which in certain situations can be detrimental. Harvey is aesthetically well kept, some may even venture to say attractive. Grayson following a motif of near OCD neatness, has his hair cut in the style of short back and sides and ensures that his facial hair is removed through daily routine. This same routine ensures that his teeth are nigh perfect, as would be expected of an oral health professional. Another significant physical feature would be the olive hue to his skin, which suggests Mediterranean heritage. Outfits (RIG) '''Civilian (Medical Professional): '''This is the RIG that is generally worn by Harvey, as the title indicates it is the outfit required to be worn by the USG Beagle’s medical professionals, it is synonymous while them through the RIG’s unique sky blue colouring. Aside from the distinct colour scheme the RIG is equipped with other exclusive design features, the retractable contagion filtration mask and magnification spectacles for example. The RIG is also equipped with several essential medical tools; these include the surgical kinesis and stasis modules and the Anaesthesia Deployment Pulse. It is also equipped with a sensor that detects nearby RIG’s with less than optimum health. '''Triage RIG: '''Grayson briefly wears this RIG when he offers his service to the S-Sec Emergency Response team, however he quickly exchanges the Triage RIG for that of an EMT. Like the medical professional's RIG; the Triage RIG is distictively coloured, with white plating and red underlay. The Triage RIG is in possession of a standard kinesis module and an enhanced stasis module, it however generally doesn't possess an ADP unless worn by a health professional. '''EMT RIG: '''Harvey spends a majority of his time during the Marker Fragment incident while wearing this RIG. The EMT RIG, like the two prior RIG's has a unique colour scheme, it is of the same pattern as that of the Triage RIG but instead of white and red it is has pale blue plating and a yellow underlay. It is also equipped with a similar atmosphere filtration and optical magnification apparatuses to the medical professional RIG however it is has vacuum capabilities. The EMT RIG is equipped with both standard kinesis and stasis modules, not to mention the Anaesthesia Deployment Pulse and Artificial Skin Distribution Module. The EMT RIG also is the only RIG to have Active Cardiograph Defibrilation Gloves, which in the case of Grayson's can be modified to electrocute organisms. Category:People Category:Fan Characters